Mania
by abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxzy
Summary: Oneshot!Irgendwie verhält James sich merkwürdig..Lilly macht James ein Geständniss,dass ihr ganzes Leben verändern wird. Please R&R!viel spaß!


soo..hier is meine erste oneshot in en bisschen überarbeiteter fassung (genauergesagt: ein satz g)..ich wünsch euch vieel spaß beim lesen und würde mich total arg über en review freuen..review heißt ja nich automatisch lob..das heißt,dass ich auch kritik vertrage, hauptsache ihr schreibt..obwohl mich lob schon en bissle mehr anspornt (cooles wort, was?)..viel spaß dann beim lesen!und dake schon ma für die reviews!  
eure grindeloh

* * *

**Mania**

In letzter Zeit lief einfach alles schief-

Lillys Schulnoten hatten sich verschlechtert, sie hatte sich mit ihren besten Freundinnen Kathlyn und Mary gestritten, ein kleiner, unbedeutender Streit, der sie aber dennoch traurig macht, aber zuletzt, und das fand sie eigentlich am schlimmsten:

Ihr Verehrer James Potter, der sie schon seit fast 2 Jahren täglich um ein Date bat, hatte sie heute einfach ignoriert.

Beim Frühstück hatte er ihr nicht Hallo´ gesagt und im Unterricht hatte er sie einfach völlig übersehen.

Es fiel Lilly schwer zu glauben, dass James nicht mehr an ihr interessiert war.

Dieser Gedanke machte sie irgendwie traurig. Einerseits hatte sie sich vorgenommen, niemals mit James auszugehen und wenn er sie fragte, schrie sie ihn nur an, aber andererseits hatte sie sich schon daran gewöhnt, täglich um ein Date gebeten zu werden und es war einfach ungewohnt für sie, dass James sie ignorierte, dass es so schien, als ob er nicht mehr an ihr interessiert wäre.

Irgendwie war er ja schon süß.. Seine schwarzen Haare, die dunkelbraunen Augen und sein schiefes Lächeln- Nein.. Lilly versuchte die Gedanken an James zu verdrängen.

Selbst wenn sie eines Tages zusammen kommen würden, würde immer etwas zwischen ihnen stehen:

James würde Lilly wahrscheinlich niemals verzeihen können, dass sie ihn so lange nur angeschrieen und abgewiesen hatte.

„ Aber wieso hat er sich dann heute so merkwürdig benommen?"  
Gedankenverloren starrte Lilly aus ihrem Fenster im Mädchenschlafsaal von Gryffindor.

Sie war alleine im Raum- die anderen Mädchen waren noch unten und amüsierten sich in der großen Halle, wo zu Ehren des Schulleiters Dippet eine Geburtstagsparty geschmissen wurde.

Sie hätte jetzt gerne mit irgendjemanden über ihre Gefühle gesprochen. Hätte gerne irgendjemanden erzählt, dass sie James irgendwie vermisste. Aber das würde ihr sowieso keiner glauben.

Es war merkwürdig, aber alle fanden, dass James und Lilly einfach perfekt zusammen passen würden. Und das, obwohl sie unterschiedlicher gar nicht sein könnten-

Lilly war eine der besten ihres Jahrganges, sie befolgte alle Regeln dieser Schule und deswegen hatte man ihr auch im Sommer das Amt des Schulsprechers übertragen, James hingegen war ein frecher, arroganter und selbstsüchtiger Idiot, zumindest nach der Meinung ihrer Freundinnen,

- es waren trotzdem alle dieser Meinung.

James hing die meiste Zeit mit seinen Freunden Remus, Sirius und Peter (wo bei nicht klar ist wieso Peter zu den Freunden gehörte) herum. Die 4 hatten sich „ die Marauder" genannt und verstießen gegen alle Regeln, die es nur zu brechen gab. Um so mehr hatte es die ganze Schule gewundert, als bekannt geworden war, dass einer der 4 zum Schulsprecher ernannt worden war-

James Potter.

Mit Mühe stand Lilly von ihrem Platz auf der Fensterbank auf und stieg langsam in ihr Bett. Es hatte keinen Sinn mehr über den vergangenen Tag nachzudenken. Er war einfach schief gelaufen und das musste sie einsehen. Außerdem würde morgen ein langer Tag werden-

Lilly sollte morgen mit James in die Schulsprecherwohnung einziehen (die Schulsprecher teilten einen Aufenthaltsraum, ein Bad mit einer riesigen Badewanne und es hatte jeder ein eigenes Schlafzimmer).

Voller grauen dachte sie an diesen Tag-

Sie, Lilly Evans, sollte mit James Potter eine Wohnung teilen?  
Und das, wobei sie sich immer noch nicht über ihre Gefühle im klaren war?  
Wie sollte das nur gut gehen?

Konnte es überhaupt gut gehen oder war ihr Schulsprecherdasein etwa von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt?

Mit tausend Fragen im Kopf schlief Lilly ein.

Sie schlief so fest, dass sie nicht hörte wie ihre Freundinnen in das Zimmer kamen, sich lachend auf ihr Bett schmissen und noch stundenlang redeten.  
Sie hörte auch am nächsten Morgen nicht, wie ihr klingelte und sie wäre beinahe zu spät zum Unterricht gekommen, wenn nicht die aufgehende Sonne sie geweckt hätte.

Schnell sprang Lilly aus dem Bett und lief ins Bad um zu duschen. Nach dieser Erfrischung zog sie sich um, was ebenfalls schnell ging.

Lilly kleidete sich immer schlicht, aber trotzdem figurbetont, was einer der vielen Gründe war, dass fast jeder Junge auf sie stand.

Schwer atmend kam sie in der großen Halle an, wo nur noch wenige frühstückende Schüler saßen.  
Glücklich, es doch noch einigermaßen rechtzeitig geschafft zu haben, ließ sie sich auf einen Platz fallen, um schnell etwas zu essen.

Viel Zeit blieb ihr nicht-

Sie musst schließlich noch zum Unterricht und als Schulsprecherin durfte man einfach nicht zu spät sein- zumindest Lillys Meinung nach.

Sie war gerade dabei, sich ein Toast zu schmieren, als sich plötzlich ein Junge neben sie setzte.

Von der Seite her schielte sie ihn an- und war sich sofort sicher, dass es James war.

Seine schwarzen Haare hingen ihm in das Gesicht und ließen ihn immer aussehen, als ob er sich nicht kämmen würde.

„ Du bist spät, Potter!" sagte Lilly ziemlich bösartig zu James, worauf dieser nur ein genervtes „du auch" zu hören bekam.

Das sah James gar nicht ähnlich: selbst wenn Lilly ihn, nach einem seiner vielen Versuche sie zu einem Date zu überreden, anschrie –was fast täglich vorkam- blieb er immer noch charmant und freundlich.

„Potter, was ist mit dir?"

–„nichts was dich was angeht!"

„ Ach ja? Du erzählst mir doch sonst immer alles! Außerdem müssen wir uns vertragen, wenn wir erfolgreich als Schulsprecher zusammen arbeiten wollen!" fuhr Lilly ihn genervt an.

Schweigen

„Potter?"

Schweigen

„ Potter!" Lilly schrie nun fast.

„ Kannst du mir bitte verdammtnochmal sagen, was mit dir los ist?

Ich verstehe das nicht-  
vorgestern warst du noch supernett zu mir und hast mich mal wieder um ein Date gebeten-  
und seit gestern bin ich Luft für dich! Sag mir sofort was los ist!"

„Evans - es hat keinen Sinn. Ich habe es erkannt und hätte es vielleicht schon viel früher einsehen sollen.  
Du liebst mich nicht und das muss ich jetzt wohl ertragen. Ob ich will oder nicht.."  
James war kurz vor dem Weinen.

So kannte Lilly ihn gar nicht- er war auf einmal so nachdenklich und ernst..

„James, ich.."

„Lilly, es hat keinen Sinn. Mach dir und mir bitte nichts vor, du liebst mich nicht!  
Ich habe die ganzen Jahre vergebens um dich gekämpft und mich an jeden Strohhalm geklammert, um doch noch zu dir zu finden.  
Und dabei hast du mich ausgelacht, angeschrieen und über mich gelästert.  
Es war nicht einfach für mich, aber ich habe immer gehofft, dass du irgendwann doch erkennen würdest, wie wichtig du mir bist. Jetzt ist es zu spät."

„ Für was, James. Für was ist es zu spät?"

„ Um mich zu lieben, Lilly!"

* * *

„ James jetzt bleib doch da.."

James war aufgesprungen und hatte die Halle verlassen.

Als er Lilly seinen Namen rufen hörte, drehte er sich für einen Moment um-

Und starrte direkt in Ihre wunderschönen grünen Augen.

Für einen Moment kam es den Beiden so vor, als ob nur noch sie existieren würden, als ob es eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen gäbe, die nie reißen würde.  
Lillys Augen waren einfach wunderschön und James konnte sie stundenlang angucken-  
aber er musst gehen.

Er musste Lilly vergessen.

Und als er sich losgerissen, die Halle verlassen und sich auf die Große Steintreppe in der Eingangshalle niedergelassen hatte, wurde ihm klar, dass er das nicht konnte.

Er konnte -und wollte- Lilly Evans einfach nicht vergessen.

Und jetzt realisierte er auch endlich, was er gerade zu ihr gesagt hatte. Ihm wurde klar, dass sie ihn James genannt, ihn nicht ausgelacht, verhöhnt oder zurückgewiesen hatte.

Sie hatte ihm zugehört- und er merkte, dass es ihr leid tat.

Es würde alles gut werden, da war er sich sicher.

Plötzlich stand Lilly vor ihm.

James zog sie näher zu sich heran und guckte ihr in die Augen.

- Er wollte sich bei Lilly entschuldigen, ihr zeigen, wie leid es ihm Tat und er hoffte, dass sie ihm vergeben würde.

„Lilly, ich.." fing er an, aber schwieg, als Lilly ihm ihren Finger auf den Mund legte.

„James, jetzt bin ich dran" flüsterte sie.

Und da ließ sie ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf:

„Es tut mir leid, was ich dir angetan habe.  
Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich ausgelacht, angeschrieen und über dich gelästert habe.

Ich hoffe du kannst mir verzeihen.

Ich hatte immer Angst, dass du mich fallen lassen würdest, so wie du es mit den anderen vielen Mädchen getan hast.  
Ich hatte immer Angst von dir verletzt und enttäuscht zu werden.

Aber ich habe erkannt, dass ich ohne dich nicht leben kann.  
Ich kann meine Gefühle nicht mehr leugnen.

Ich verstehe es, wenn du mich nicht mehr lieben kannst.  
Ich verstehe es, wenn du mich, nach alldem, was ich dir angetan habe, so schnell wie möglich vergessen möchtest.

Aber ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass du mir nicht egal bist und, dass ich alles für dich tun würde.  
Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich alles für dich geben würde

-Sogar mein Leben, wenn ich dich dadurch beschützen könnte.

Ich hasse mich für die Tatsache, dass ich meine Gefühle nicht früher erkannt habe.  
Ich hasse mich für die Tatsache, dass ich meine Gefühle immer Verdrängt habe.

Ich liebe dich, James"

Und als sie in seine Traumhaften Augen blickte und ihn lächeln sah hoffte Lilly, dass alles gut werden würde.  
Aber als siesich dann küssten, war sie sich sicher.

Es existierten es nur noch die beiden. Alles war vergessen.

Die letzten zwei Jahre des Hasses und der Verzweiflung warenVergangenheit.  
Was jetzt zählte war die Zukunft.  
Sie waren für einander geschaffen und das spürten sie beide.

Und sie blieben zusammen, auf dass der Tod sie schied.

* * *

soo..jetzt ist der kuss drin!hoffe es hat euch gefallen!ich würde echt noch mehr oneshots schreiben, ihr müsst mir nur sagen wies war!ich vertrage NATÜRLICH auch kritik..obwohl ich LOB schon lieber mag g..wem gehts da nich so?danke fürs lesen und die reviews, die ihr hoffentlich schreibt..denkt an des lila knöpfchen da unten! 

eure grindeloh!


End file.
